In thermal imaging applications, taking a thermal image can take a significant amount of time as compared to visible light image applications. For example, to take a still thermal image, a camera may need to be held still for about 66 ms to capture the image without significant blur. Further, when automating image capture, motors and controllers may be used to position the camera. It may take a significant amount of time to bring a motor connected to a camera to a complete stop such that an image without significant blur can be captured. Thus, when the amount of time to start and stop motors is added to the amount of time when a camera must be held still, a significant limitation in the number of images in a given period of time that can occur may exist.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.